


Early Bird

by darkershadeoflove



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Horrorish, M/M, Milking, PWP, farm, seriously what is plot you guys, what is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkershadeoflove/pseuds/darkershadeoflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a farm fantasy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into the show, so please excuse me if I get anything wrong or misinterpret a character. I hope this isn't as terrible as I think it is. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Born and raised in a farm, Will was used to the wilderness. He enjoyed waking up early and watching the sun come up. His day would start at 6 am everyday. He had a simple routine. He fed his animals before 9 am, which would be his first class of the day. Aka his job. Afterwords he'd come back home, clean his farm and his home and feed his animals and finally sleep. 

Today, his day began with a knock at his door. He glanced at his clock and it read 5:59 am. He tapped his alarm off and got up. Luckily there was a pair of sweatpants laying on the floor so he put them on and went to the door. His dogs started whining as he did, he cast a glance at them and Winston stood up and whined. Will shushed him and opened the door. That's the last thing he remembered. 

When he woke, his throat felt dry and his head hurt. He took a few deep breathes and waited for his vision to clear and he knew where he was. He was in his barn, where his cows should be. He could have sworn he hadn't cleaned it yet, but apparently he did or the cows did. He was on all fours and tried to stand, but found he couldn't. He could feel restraints on his ankles and now noticed his wrists were, too, restrained. He bend his neck so he could see his legs and found three things. One, his restraints were ropes tied to each of his ankles and lead to somewhere in that barn. No matter how hard he tried, he could not close his legs. Second, and more importantly, he was completely nude. Blood rushed to his face and ears. His legs were a little more spread open than necessary, exposing him completely, and he had to stretch his arms as far as they could go to hold himself up. Third, someone was watching him. As he felt panic starting to rise, he saw the unknown person walking towards him.

"Good morning. If I wanted to cause serious damage to you I would have already." Said a calm voice. He could hear a faint accent. It sounded European. 

Will swallowed. "You've got me on quite a provoking display, I'm guessing murder isn't what you have in mind. At least for now you don't." He didn't want to turn and see his assaulter, especially not at this angle or position he was in, so he kept his head facing down. 

He heard foot steps come closer to him and he felt a hand on his back. Will swallowed, but it was hard because of the sudden dryness of his mouth, "What exactly do you want?" 

His assaulter set something down and sat on top of it. "I was in the area once and I saw you caring for your animals. You milk the cows every morning and have fresh milk in the mornings. You have a glassful and you give pour some for your dogs as well." He causally said. Will could feel him staring. 

Implausible as it seemed, he asked, "All you want is fresh milk?" That suggestion seemed light years away from this situation but he hoped that was the case. 

The man gently placed a hand under Will's chin and gently made him face him. He had dark blonde straight hair brushed back to the side, he looked older than Will maybe about 10 years older, and he was dressed in a grey suite with a crimson tie. He could smell his cologne, he hated that it relaxed him. Not hated, it horrified him. His facial expression was unreadable, Will could only label it as calm. 

The corners of the man's mouth pulled up slightly, "I am afraid you are only half right." Will's stomach lurched. It wasn't too hard to tell what the man wanted now. Which Will found oddly arousing. 

The man started rubbing Will's lower back and left go of his chin and grabbed a tin plate from under the stool he was sitting on, and placed it under Will. 

Will breathed out, he was intrigued but horrified. The man continued to rub his lower back, "Tell me, what do you teach?" Will wasn't as surprised as he should be at the question. "I am a criminal profiler, I lecture on it." The man's touch felt passionate for a second. 

"I've seen the police at your residence on more than one occasion." He commented. 

It seemed useless to ask the man how long and how frequent he was "in the area" so he settled to answering him. "I'm a special agent. I work for the DCPD." 

The man hummed. "Are you not considered a suspect because of your gift?" 

Will snorted. "You call it a gift, others call it helpful insanity, but I call it a curse." 

Will was hesitant, but the man started massaging his back and was pressing on some joints that have bothered Will for some time. Using pleasure to draw information was a low blow. Will breathed out sharply, "I see the crime through the killers eyes, I plot and analyze how the murderer would murder."

"You become the killer."

Will nodded and concentrated on breathing through his nose. 

The man put an arm around his other side and started working on his inner sides and brushed against his hip bones a bit rougher than necessary. Even at the awkward angle, Will almost found himself rolling his hips into the touches, but he felt that would be like he was losing. Losing what he did not know. 

"What does that feel like? Becoming the killer." 

Will clenched and unclenched his hands. "Exhausting." He could practically feel the man's perverse smile. 

"I have noticed when you tend to your farm you fall in to a trance of sorts. Your eyes have a distant gaze and you body stops all movement. Perhaps your latter employment affects you in more ways than one." 

Will felt defensive. He was at a clear disadvantage, and had nothing to rely on, but he didn't care. There is no way in hell he will be a lab rat. "What? Are you trying to psychoanalyze me? Under what credentials?" He snapped.

The man moved up a hand and placed it behind Will's neck and shoulder. A warning. 

"As a psychiatrist, I find your gift intriguing." 

Will suppressed a laugh. What are the odds of that, his assaulter being a psychiatrist and he needing professional help. 

"I refuse to have my brain poked by people who think they can understand."

The man slid his hand back to work on Will's sides and hips. 

"Becoming the killer is hardly a physiological abnormality. It isn't unheard of for people to plot murder, or fantasize about it. Is that what you do? When you are in one of your trances, do you fantasize about murder?" The man asked as he moved his hands to strictly, roughly, rub his hip bones and followed their light V shape down. Will breathed in sharply. He was at his mercy. He had no choice. Lying was not an option. 

"Yes."

"Tell me," the man's voice seemed lower than before, "what is it that you fantasize about." 

Will swallowed whatever moister he had left. He had never spoke these intimate thoughts aloud, not even to himself. 

The man brushed against a more tender spot and Will had to bite his lip to keep him from making a sound. 

"I think of the killers I have helped put away and their crime. I think about the feeling of hurting someone. I want to cut them open and stare at their insides." He breathed out, he could feel his cock start to fill out. 

"I want to... I feel I will achieve sexual gratification with pain. Perhaps to the extent of being hospitalized. I don't want to be clean, I want to be messy, dirty, filthy. I want to see, smell, and taste blood. Preferably I want to cut someone and watch their blood ooze out and drip down their body. I want to taste them, I need to taste them. I can see myself cutting others, but I want to be the hurt one. I want to be marked, I want to see proof that I was used. Rather it be for sexual purposes or causing an investigation, I need to feel pain. I want to cut open someone and feel them, I want to dig my hands into them and take them apart piece by piece." Will was breathing heavily at this point, gasping for air. He could feel his erection throbbing against his stomach, he could feel precum ooze out, he looked under himself and saw drops of precum land on the tin plate under him. A thin string of cum connecting and disconnecting as it fell. Will shifted his eyesight to the man on the stool. The man seemed pleased with his answers, because he could see a bulge in the man's pants. 

Will smirked. Looks like he's not the only sick one here. 

"It seems you and I have more in common than it appeared." The man roughly grabbed his cock and tugged it down, facing the plate. He avoided rubbing the tip, his strokes were forceful, merciless, and nearly each stroke drew out more cum. Will moaned, watching as the man milked him. This was degrading, disgustingly so, but there he was moaning and whimpering. His arms gave out, leaving him on his knees with his ass high in the air and back arched. Thankfully, his face collided with his arms and not the ground. But he was facing the side where the blonde man was. 

Will felt shame and embarrassment, he was spread out like an animal and moaning. Perhaps less than an animal, for he is conscious and is fully aware of the situation. He has never been more turned on in his life. 

"But...fuck, what I most desire," he moaned out, "I want to cut open a head and touch their brain." 

The man was moving uncomfortably in his seat, Will could see a faint stain of cum on his grey dress pants. 

"Why the brain?" Asked the blonde man, he voice was deep, dripping with desire. 

Will felt he was coming undone, he felt light headed. The man spanked his ass hard when he didn't reply. "I asked you a question." Will moaned louder than he had done since this began, as much as he wanted more of that, he didn't want to upset him. He wanted to please the man. He, innately, felt he would do anything his man asked of him. 

Will simply answered, "I believe the brain is the most intimate organ of the human anatomy." The man grabbed Will by his hair and pulled him in for an open mouth kiss. Nothing about the kiss was vanilla, tongue, teeth, biting, Will can honestly say he had never kissed like this before. But now he wanted more, he knew this would not be a healthy relationship by any means, to him, but he didn't care. This man had poison and he would willingly shallow every drop of it. 

Will's final moan was eaten by the man, as he came hard into the tin plate. The man's hand worked him fast and hard, he completely rode him out of his high. Even when Will was soft and sensitive, he milked out every last drop. The man pulled away and Will gasp for air. Oxygen filled his lungs, but it burned him to breathe. Despite that, he has never felt so relaxed. He tried to look at the man, but his eyes were half lidded and watery. The man leaned in and kissed the corners of both his eyes, whipping away the tears with his kisses. The man whispered things to him in French, he didn't completely understand what he said but he knew they were praises and compliments. Had Will fully understood, he would have tried to flee. The man pulled away and put the hand that was in Will's hair under his chin and gave him a small smile.

The man released his chin and grabbed a clear shot glass. He reached under Will and emptied out the contains of the tin plate into the small glass. The man set the plate down and brought the cup to his mouth, and drank. The man licked his lips and looked glanced down at Will, "I would very much enjoy fresh milk again." 

Everything faded to black again. 

Will awoke in his bed a few hours later. He wondered if it was all a dream or hallucination. He glanced at his clock and saw it was 10:30 am and he checked his phone. He had four missed calls and two text messages. Two calls were from Jack, and the other two from Alana. He checked his messages, one was from Beverly saying he was needed ASAP because Jack was borderline pissed off and threatening to send a police car to his home if he didn't come in now and the other was from Alana saying she'll cover his morning classes. 

He sat up and pulled his covers off. Much to his surprise, he was clean, dressed, and he was pretty sure he smelled food. He got out of bed and peeked into the kitchen, and saw a plate on the table. He walked over to the plate and opened it. It was angel food French toast with strawberries, syrup, whip cream, with a side of bacon and eggs. It smelled delicious. He sat down and grabbed the fork, but he seen something under it. It was a white business card. He picked it up and saw a number, address, and name. 

"Doctor Hannibal Lecter." Will practically purred out the name. 

He'll definitely set an appointment.


End file.
